


Spitting Venom

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Manipulative Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn’t the first wolf Kate had seduced; he wasn’t even the third.  However, Peter seemed to be the most affectionate. He was always touching her. Peter would brush his hand across her back or waist. If they were someplace private, Peter would hold her hand or kiss her cheek; on a few occasions, he hugged her. Kate let him. She let him believe that she charmed by him. She let him believe that she was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Venom

                Beacon Hills was an odd place. It wasn’t big enough to be a city, but it wasn’t small enough to be a town; it was also infested with werewolves. Kate got an apartment next to the library and two blocks away from the high school. For the first week, she observed her target as he walked to and from school. Twice a week, he would go to the library and study. She watched him interact with his friends. She watched him with his family around town. Finally, after a month of observations, Kate approached him in the library.

                “Hello,” she greeted. The boy turned to her. He blinked, “I’m sorry to bother you,” she looked down at the book he was reading, “but are you going to check that out?”

                A small grin curved his lips, “No,” he closed the book and held it out to her. Kate reached for it. She made sure to brush against his fingers. She felt the boy tremble.

                “Thank you,” she licked her lips, “what’s your name?”

                The boy stood up, “Peter,” he replied, “Peter Hale.”

                                                                                                --------

                A week later, Kate went to the library again. She saw Peter sitting towards the back, his head buried in a book. Occasionally, he would look up at her. Kate pretended not to notice. She looked around the literature section, picking up random books before putting them back. Ten minutes late, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

                “Hello,” Peter leaned against the bookcase. He crossed his arms and shot her a cocky grin. Kate brushed her hair back.

                “Hello,” she responded, “Peter, right?”

                “Yea,” he bit his lip, “so…Mina…you’re new, right?”

                Kate hummed and picked out a book called Solaris. She walked around Peter. He followed her.

                “Do you have family around here?”

                “Actually,” Kate got in line to check out the book, “I sort of came here to escape family,” she toyed with her hair, “my father and me,” she sighed and looked at Peter, her eyes wide, “don’t get along too well.”

                “Oh,” Peter frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

                “It’s alright,” Kate gave the book to the librarian to check out. Peter stared at her. He licked his lips and followed Kate outside the library and down the sidewalk.

                “Well, it was nice seeing you again,” she turned her back to him, “I’ll see you around!”

                Kate climbed up the stairs to her apartment. She felt Peter’s eyes on her back.

                                                                                                -------

                The third meeting happened when Kate was at a diner. Peter walked in just as Kate had placed her order. Kate waved him over.

                “Hi,” Peter smirked when he reached her table, “Mina, fancy meeting you here.”

                Kate shrugged, “I’m not much of a cook and well, a girl can only eat so many frozen meals,” she glanced at the window. Peter met her gaze in the glass. He sat down across from her.

                “Do you mind if I join you?”

                She beamed, “Not at all.”

                                                                                                -------

                From then on, Kate saw Peter everywhere. He was always around the corner, looking at her. Kate encouraged it. She invited him to dinner. She invited him for a walk. She flirted with him in the library. After each counter, Peter started to touch her. He played with Kate’s hair and splayed his hand across her back. Kate let him.

                                                                                                ------

                Five weeks after Kate moved into town, Peter kissed her. His lips trembled on top of hers. Kate grabbed his head and pulled him closer. He groaned and clumsily laid his hands on her waist.

                “Mina…” he whispered against her. Kate pulled back. Peter’s eyes were closed, but his cheeks were red, and his lips swollen. His eyes fluttered opened. They were dark. Kate licked her lips and kissed him again.

                                                                                                ------

                Peter brought Kate roses and even offered to pay when they went out to eat.  Sometimes, he would be waiting for Kate outside her apartment with a book he thought she might enjoy. Kate paid him back in kisses and touches.

                                                                                                ------

                At night, Kate allowed herself to remember. She would open her closet door and take her leather jacket. She’d carefully run her fingers over the cuff until she felt a bump. Carefully, Kate slide out the small chip. Grinning, Kate put the chip in the computer to look back at all her success.

                Smiling, Kate would look at the pictures of the wolves. She’d read the articles about their deaths. Soon, Peter would join ranks.

                                                                                                ------

                When Kate invited Peter over to her apartment, he showed up with a button up shirt, and his hair slicked back. He looked like a kid playing dress up. Kate caressed his chest and played with his hair. “You look handsome,” Kate purred into his ear. She stroked his collarbone and licked his jaw. Peter let out a breath and clutched her hips. Kate moved his hands down. Peter’s breath hitched, and his eyes widened.

                Smiling, Kate gently lowered Peter until he was lying down across the couch. She straddled his hips and lifted his shirt up. He whimpered and wriggled against her. Kate could feel his cock harden.

                “S—“ Peter turned his head, “so—sorry!”

                “Shhh,” Kate grinded down against him, “it’s ok,” she grabbed his hair and tilted his head up, “I like it,” she breathed against his neck. Peter whined and thrust his hips up. Kate grinned.

                                                                                                -----

                Peter wasn’t the first wolf Kate had seduced; he wasn’t even the third.  However, Peter seemed to be the most affectionate. He was always touching her. Peter would brush his hand across her back or waist. If they were someplace private, Peter would hold her hand or kiss her cheek; on a few occasions, he hugged her. Kate let him. She let him believe that she charmed by him. She let him believe that she was in love with him.

                                                                                                ------

                One night, Kate asked Peter to stay. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and arousal.          “O-ok,” he stammered out, his teenage confidence failing “I’ll just,” he pointed to the phone, “I’ll just call my parents and—I’ll tell them I’m staying over at a friend’s house.”

                “Alright,” Kate stood up from the couch and went into her bedroom, “I’ll be waiting.”

                She closed the door and leaned against it. Kate smirked and started to undress. She took off her pants and she took off her shirt. She could hear Peter mumbling outside in the living room. Kate sat down and waited.  Moments later, there was a knock on her door.

                “Come in,” she sang. Slowly, the door opened. Peter crept inside. He stared at her.

                “Oh,” he opened and closed his mouth, “oh.”

                Kate flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs. Peter stumbled toward her.

                “Wow—“ he breathed out, “I—“ she could see his eyes darken.

                “Well come on,” Kate said, “I don’t bite.”

                In a flash, Peter was on her. Kate let Peter kiss her. She let him run his hands up and down his thighs. Moaning, she flipped Peter onto the bed and straddled him. He looked up at her, his eyes dark and bright. Kate tightened her thighs against Peter. He whimpered.

                “Mina,” he groaned, “Mina.”

                “Shh,” Kate ripped off Peter’s shirt and tossed it to the side, “let me take care of you,” she grabbed Peter’s wrists and held him down. Peter didn’t fight her.  

                Kate hated werewolves—but she loved dominating them. It was thrilling, having complete control over a monster. Nothing turned her on more.

                “Please,” Peter bucked up against her, “please, please, please—“ his hands formed into fists, but he didn’t try to break free. Kate surged forward and bit his neck. Peter howled. He allowed Kate to bite him, to mark him, to scratch him. The marks faded within seconds. Kate bit him harder. She let go of his wrists but Peter didn’t reach for her.

                “Such a good boy,” she whispered into his mouth.  She opened his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.

                “Can you,” Peter shivered when Kate flicked his nipples, “can you take—take off—“

                “Yea.”

                She took off her bra. Peter gasped, “You can touch if you want.”

                “Ok,” Peter didn’t move, “ok.”

                Laughing, Kate gripped his hands and pulled them up to her breasts. Peter’s eyes fluttered and massaged her breasts. Kate hummed and bore down on him. He cried out. She could feel Peter’s cock, hot and hard against her ass.

                “Somebody’s ready,” she teased. Peter’s thumbs ran over her nipples. She felt his cock twitch, “Mhmm, very ready.”

                Kate got up. Peter whined and looked at her betrayed. She gazed at him and took off her underwear. Peter stopped breathing. Chuckling, Kate grabbed the condom on top of her nightstand and a bottle of lube. She crawled towards Peter. He stared at her. Kate dripped some lube into her fingers.

                “Are you ready?”

                Peter nodded. Grinning, Kate walked her fingers down her stomach. She teased her clit. Her eyes bore into Peter’s. His face was flushed.

                “Are you?” she placed her fingers at her entrance, moaning. Peter choked. Eyes fluttering, Kate slowly pushed two fingers inside herself. Peter sat up on the bed, watching her. His hand went to touch his cock.

                “No,” Kate sighed, “don’t touch yourself. Just watch.”

                She stared at Peter as she played with herself. His mouth was opened. Kate continued to pleasure herself  for a couple of more minutes.

                “Lay back down,” she ordered. Peter obeyed. Kate shivered with pleasure. This wolf submitted beautifully, “put your hands up,” he listened. She climbed back on the bed, “don’t move.”

                Kate ripped the condom wrapper opened, and slid the condom over Peter’s length. Peter writhed on the bed, but didn’t try to reach for her. Kate climbed on top of him, her ass brushing against Peter’s cock.

                “Mina,” Peter cried.

                Smiling, Kate sunk down on his cock. Peter howled. Kate groaned and pinned down Peter’s shoulders. She saw a hint of claws.

                “That’s it,” Kate gasped, “come on, come on.”

                Nothing made Kate feel more powerful than having a werewolf beneath her. She had gone up against werewolves in fights. She had seen how easy their claws and fangs tore through flesh; how easy they break bone. And yet, here was a young werewolf bearing his throat for her. Here was a werewolf who allowed Kate to control him. It drove her wild.

                “Mina,” Peter gasped for air, “Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina—“

                “Don’t move,” Kate took her hands off Peter. She pulled and twisted her nipples. She slammed down onto Peter’s cock. Her muscles tightened. She quivered.

                “I—“Peter arched his back, “I’m—“ his eyes briefly flashed blue, and his teeth became sharp. Kate moaned and came. Peter arched his back. Kate could feel him come inside her. She looked at the ceiling and rode out her orgasm. A moment later, she looked back down. Peter’s eyes were closed. He looked wrecked. Kate smiled.

                                                                                                ------

                Sometimes, Peter stared at Kate.            

                “What?” Kate asked.

                “Nothing,” Peter sighed, his eyes trailing down her neck, “I just love looking at you.”

                                                                                                ---------

                Kate asked about his family. Peter didn’t say much at first, but she was expecting that. Wolves never talked about their family’s to outsiders. Instead of pushing him, Kate talked about her own ‘family’.

                She told Peter how her mother was always on her case to settle down and have kids. In turn, Peter complained about his mother favoring his sister. Kate made up a sister who annoyed her. Peter whined about his nephews and nieces, and how he wished he could move out. Kate let him talk.

                                                                                                ------

                “My sister’s baby wouldn’t let anyone sleep,” Peter complained. Kate petted his hair and bought him headphones.

                                                                                                ------

                “My dad wants me to stay in California for college,” he frowned

                                                                                                -----

                 “My sister treats me like a baby,” he snarled.

                                                                                                -------

                “My parents don’t believe in me,” he sighed.

                                                                                                ------

                Over the next few days, Peter kept talking about his family. He never called anyone by name, but it didn’t matter. Kate knew the names of all the Hales. One day, Peter told Kate that his family was hosting a family reunion.

                “There’s going to be people everywhere,” he complained. Kate hummed. Peter’s head was lying on her stomach, “it’s going to suck.”

                “Aw, I’m sorry,” Kate tried not to smile. Peter looked up at her.

                “I wish I could come here and be with you,” he bit his lip. Kate ran her hand through his hair.

                “You could come over the next day,” she said. Peter gave her a strange look before smiling.

                                                                                                -------

                The day before the Hale family reunion, Kate took out all of her notes and laid them on the kitchen table. She read through her observations and the information she managed to get out of Peter. She looked at the blueprints of the Hale house. She called one of the men she hired to make sure that all the supplies were ready. When all that was done, Kate hid it all underneath a false bottom in her suitcase.

                “Tomorrow,” Kate whispered, “Tomorrow.” Laughing, she grabbed her bag and went to the door. A police officer was right outside, his hand poised to knock. Kate blinked.

                “Can I help you?”

                The officer looked grim.

                “Ma’am, you need to come with us,” two more officers appeared. Kate looked at them.               “Is there a problem?”

                One of the officers—Tara—stepped forward.

                “Kate Argent,” her eyes widen; she watched as the officer took out a pair of handcuffs. Kate tried to shut the door but the officer slammed her into the ground.

                “Kate Argent,” the officer grunted, pulling Kate’s arms behind her back, “you’re under arrest for sleeping with a minor.”

                                                                                                -------

                They placed Kate in a holding cell. She sat on the bench and stared at the bars. She’d already called the family lawyer, who no doubt had already called Chris. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Kate wondered which of Peter’s family members turned her in.

                                                                                                ------

                Four hours later, Kate was moved to an interrogation room. Her lawyer was already there, his head lowered and a hand covering his eyes. She sat down across from him.

                “Kate,” her lawyer exhaled, “you are in a lot of trouble.”

                “ I slept with a sixteen year old,” she shrugged, “I’m sure you could—“

                “No,” her lawyer shook his head and pointed a finger at her, “you kept records of your little “adventures””he hissed, “records that were found in YOUR apartment,” he glared, “Kate, they’re not just charging you with statutory rape.”

                She froze, “What are you saying?”

                “They found your plans,” her lawyer leaned forward, “they found the people you hired and they talked. They found pictures of your past conquests,” he slumped forward, “Kate you’re being charged with arson, with murder, with statutory rape, and with conspiracy to commit arson.”

                “But,” Kate let out a breath, “there is no way they could have found that information,” she looked around, “The blue prints, the notes—“

                “A false bottom in your red suitcase.” Clarence said. Kate growled.

                “The—“

                “They found the chip in the cuff of your jacket,” Kate closed her mouth. Her lawyer sighed.  

     

“Well they found them,” he laughed, “Kate…” he looked at the ceiling, “I don’t think I can get you out of this.”

                                                                                                -------

                Chris stormed into the station. He demanded to see Kate. He demanded that she be set free. They let her brother talk to her. Their lawyer was there.

                “Kate,” Chris touched the bars that separated them, “Kate what is going on?”

                She didn’t say anything.

                “What do you know, Chris?”

                Her brother glared, “I just know that Kate slept with a minor,” Chris looked disappointed. Kate still didn’t say anything. Their lawyer laughed.

                “If that was it,” he said, “we wouldn’t be here,” Clarence exhaled through his nose, “Chris…your sister is being charged with conspiracy of arson, five counts of arson, forty counts of murder—1st and 2nd, and two counts of statutory rape.”

                Chris went pale and took a step back. He stared at Kate.

                “Kate,” he whispered, “you didn’t,” he shook his head, “tell me you didn’t.”

                She didn’t say anything.

                                                                                                ------

                The news of Kate’s crimes had reporters flooding the entire town. Kate could hear their shouting from inside her cell. Clarence kept trying to see if he could get Kate some kind of deal but nobody was offering anything. They had enough evidence to put her away. They didn’t need Kate’s confessions or any witnesses. Kate’s father didn’t visit. She didn’t expect him too.

                                                                                                -------

                A week after being arrested, Kate was once again moved to an interrogation room. Chris was there waiting for her. He looked gaunt and his eyes were red. She sat down next to him.

                “Miss Argent?” an officer opened the door, “there’s someone, uh…someone here to see you,” the officer looked awkward, “I’ll just…yea.”

                The officer moved aside. Peter Hale came into the room. He looked pale, and his cheeks were wet with tears, “I’ll—I’ll be back later,” the officer stammered before leaving.

                With the officer gone, Peter lips curved into a smile. Chris stared at him. Chuckling, Peter wiped the tears off his cheek and sat down across from Kate and her brother.

                “Oh, Kate,” he shook his head, “you missed the lunar eclipse,” he told her, “It was beautiful. My family and I had a bonfire in the backyard,” Peter leaned his head on his hand, “too bad you couldn’t join us.”

                “You knew,” Kate bit out, “you knew who I was.”

                Peter inclined his head, “Not at first—not until you approached me that day in the library hunters….” Peter explained, “have a very distinct scent,” hr shrugged.

                Chris glared at the young werewolf, “Did you tell your parents?”

                “I thought about it,” Peter said, “but I decided against it.”

                “Why?” her brother asked. Peter grinned at him.

                “I wanted to be the one to destroy your sister.”

                Kate jumped up from her seat. Chris grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down. Peter didn’t even flinch.

                “I thought about killing you,” Peter stared at her, “I played your death in my mind for days after meeting you,” Kate felt her lips twitching, “but then I remembered the rest of your family,” he frowned at Chris, “and how suspicious it would look if you were to die in Beacon Hills,” Peter shrugged, “so I decided to play your game, Kate.”

                “Game?” Chris asked. Peter kept staring at her.

                “I knew you were trying to get information on my family. I knew you were going to kill my pack,” Peter licked his lips, “I knew you’d be able to get out of jail if the only charge against you was sleeping with a minor,” he grinned, “so I needed something else; I needed to prove you were guilt of murder,” he leaned forward, “I knew there was no way you could walk free after that.”

                Kate snarled, “How did you find it?”

                “It wasn’t easy,” he told her, “I had to sneak into your apartment three different times to find it. I noticed that one of your jackets—one I’ve never seen you wear—smelled most like you than anything you owned,” he exhaled, “so I looked over it, until I found the chip hidden in the cuff. Very smart,” he seemed rather proud of himself, “ I could have gone to the cops but I decided not to.”

                Peter stood up. His eyes glowed blue, “Do you want to know why?” he didn’t wait for Kate to answer, “because I wanted to fuck you.”

                Kate trembled with rage.

                “Did you brag to your friends about the wolves you seduced? Did you tell them how easily they fell into your bed?” Peter bent forward, “I’ll be the one to brag now. I’ll tell everyone that I fucked you…” his mouth was next to his ear, “and lived.”

                Screaming, Kate lunged at him. Peter let her knock him to the ground. Chris tried to pry her off, but she just wrapped her hands around Peter neck. The werewolf didn’t fight back. Seconds later, officers ran into the room. They pulled Kate off Peter. She continued to scream. Peter was crying again, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. Kate screamed when they escorted Peter out. She screamed when Peter briefly looked back at her, a grin painted on his face. Kate screamed when they took her back to the cell.

                She screamed. She screamed. She screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, If Peter was the one who Kate seduced? Man....I'm not 100% happy with it, but I've been editing it for like 3 weeks now so...I think it's as good as it's going to get I think.


End file.
